Master, Im Yours
by Asia-Lover-Haru
Summary: Hitsugaya is a duke, and he buys a new slave, Karin. As the story continues an enemy appears trying to steal Karin away... Hitsugaya says she is HIS property and defends Karin... Falling in love with each other
1. Chapter 1

Well since I like Bleach fanfics so much I'm going to make a new one but this time between Hitsugaya and Karin… HITSUKARIN lover here hehe xD so this will be my first fic with several chapters.

PLOT.

The story will take place in a world where people depending their position in a kingdom are from slaves (poor class), middle class (the working people in whatever) and royalty.

Hitsugaya Toushiro (25 years old) is a duke, that is very calm and serious, Matsumoto his royal and best friend maid tells him that he needs to buy a new slave because since Ukitake Jushiro, the man that is like his father is terribly ill, she can't take care of his young master, Hitsugaya accepts because he needs someone to clean his room and do that stuff, when he goes to buy he sees a girl slave, which he finds very young and actually very pretty, in the process he sees some other powerful people; especially men; wanting to buy her, disgusted by the way a certain man (which identity will show later on) sees her he gives a greater amount of money than that man and buy her. This story will contain romance, very fantastic creatures, humor, violence, bad language and later on sex and sometimes rough sex (rape style).

CHAPTER 1

Toushiro was awake early than before, he was scared because Ukitake was getting even worst from his illness, he never though he will even have to buy a new slave because Matsumoto is really busy taking care of Ukitake.

"Good Morning young master!" said the strawberry blonde maid entering cheerfully Toushiro's room

"Good morning…"

"Mmm? Master?"

"What?"

"Have you decided?"

"On what?"

"If you are buying a boy or a girl?"

"Ohhh… I don't know"

"Mmm I would prefer a young girl, they work cheerfully, fast and good"

"Okay… I think about it"

"Shiro-sama, please don't be sad… Ukitake-sama will get better… I promise"

"You can't promise something even you are so sure"

"…Shiro-sama…"

"And it's Toushiro-sama, not Shiro-sama"

"Sorry…" said Matsumoto in a sad way

"… No, I'm the one apologizing; I didn't need to talk to you like that…"

"Let's go and have breakfast" said smiling

"Okay"

Toushiro followed Matsumoto down stairs, and saw Ukitake in a wheel chair having breakfast cheerfully

"Jushiro!" shout Hitsugaya

"Oh.. Hi Shiro! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, you okay?"

"Well I'm hungry and feeling good this morning" said smiling warmly

"Well that's a good sign"

"Yes… I heard from Matsumoto you are buying a new slave, buy yourself a sexy young lady, Shiro"

"What?"

"Yeah… I mean you are 25 years old, go and have some fun with a pretty lady!"

"I'll keep that in mind…" said sarcastically

"Hahaha, come and eat with me!"

Toushiro gave him a smile and seat with him and ate breakfast, Ukitake then went up to his room with Matsumoto.

"Well I'm going…"

"Have a nice trip Hitsugaya-sama " said some random maid

"Thanks"

Toushiro enter the carriage and went to the slave sale, he thought actually about what Matsumoto said, about buying a girl, and then thought about what Jushiro said, and he blushed furiously, he was right… He was 25 years old and still virgin… Masturbating was pleasant, but maybe doing it with a girl was different, and better…

"Hitsugaya-sama we're here"

"Ah… Thank you"

Toushiro got out of the carriage, and enter the main hall of the slave prison to go to the sale.

"Iiiooo!" came Renji from behind

"Abarai stop bothering"

"Oh come! I heard in this sale some slaves are hot!"

"I know you like men but don't say those things Abarai"

"Oooiii! I'm not gay! I'm talking about the girls! The girls!"

"Yeah yeah"

"Really!"

"Eheem!" shout a man from the center of the hall

"Please gentlemen if you would be so polite to take a place and sit, so we can begin with the sale"

Everybody took place and the thing begun, every slave where soulless, they didn't show any emotion, some were taken, but not one took enough attention for Hitsugaya, until a young, pretty lady enter. Her face showed fear, but her onyx, big eyes where beautiful, her long silky legs, little hurt but sexy, her raven black hair, was long and nice. Every single man in the room wanted her, she would be innocent in you know what

"Well we will start with 100 million yen!"

"100 million yen!" shout a man

"150 million yen!" shout a another one

Every man look at her in a very pervert way, Hitsugaya saw how the fear in her face increase.

"200 million yen!" Shout Toushiro

"250 million!" shout a man

"300 million!" shout himself

"350 million!" shout the same man

Toushiro saw the evil look of this man, he definitely wanted the girl as a sex slave.

"550 MILLION YEN!" shout toushiro

"…"

There was silence in the room

"550 million at 1!"

"…" still silence

"550 million at 2!"

"…" the evil man looked pissed

"550 million at 3! Sold to the white haired man!"

"Well… I have the new slave" Toushiro thought, and he saw her she came walking slowly at him, but for some reason she didn't look scare anymore, actually she showed relief.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, you'll be my personal maid for now on"

And with that he exited the prison with his new maid, deep inside of him he thought that he would have sex with her but, he wanted to get to know her first.

"So… What's your name?"

"… Karin"

"Well Karin, call me Hitsugaya-sama"

"Yes…"

And that would the end of chapter one! :D please write about what you think about it! I know is a little boring for now, but I promise it would get more interesting! Thanks~~! :33


	2. Chapter 2

Well since I found several followers and one comment about this story I feel very happy :D Hehe well here it goes :3

CHAPTER 2

"So… What's your name?"

"… Karin"

"Well Karin, call me Hitsugaya-sama"

"Yes…"

With that the two of them went in the carriage and start the trip back to the Ukitake mansion.

"Before we arrive, don't ask anything that doesn't concerns work, you were bought to serve and do whatever I ask you to do"

"Wow he seems very demanding… Well I prefer this than being raped" Karin thought

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Ah… Yes, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-sama"

"Well you are excused; I think you are a little scared still"

"…I'm not scared"

"Mmm?"

"I said I'm not scared"

"Really?" said Toushiro in a sarcastic voice

"Yes… I know I'm young, and especially because I am a girl, but I'm not stupid"

"…Young? How old are you?"

"… 16"

"… Well, yes you are young"

"How old are you…Hitsugaya-sama?"

"25"

"This is your first time right?"

"First time at what?"

"Having a young girl slave"

"Well… Yes"

"And exactly what do you expect me to do to you?"

"Work…?"

"Yeah…. Work"

"I don't understand where are you getting at"

"Well, I'm 16, you are 25…. Obviously you… want… that" said Karin blushing a little

"… I see, you think I want to rape you or something, but no, I didn't mean personal maid in a sex slave way, I actually meant personal maid, in the helpful way"

"So you are not going to have sex with me?"

"No… Rest assured that even if I want to, I wouldn't force you"

"You saying that you can easily bring me to bed with you?

"Well not that easily…. I try to be gentle in a… Erotic way"

"You are virgin right?"

"…"

"Oh my god! You are 25, and virgin! Hahahaha"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me like that! I'm your master now, remember?"

"S-sorry hahaha… I like you, you're easy to bother" said smiling at him

"Thanks… I supposed"

"You're not my first master…"

"…"

"I think you are lucky just that"

"Why?"

"Because you can choose with whom you want to lose your virginity…" said she, with sad eyes

"You got raped?"

"Yes… But not in the right way… Technically I'm still virgin"

"So?"

"I mean that I was raped by the ass… Idiot"

"…"

"Hitsugaya-sama we have arrived" said the man opening the carriage door

"Oh… Thanks, come on"

"Yes."

The both of them enter the mansion, Karin was impressed at how big and beautiful the house was, it was elegant and it gave a happy atmosphere. Then she saw an older beautiful woman, with long strawberry blonde hair.

"Welcome home, Shiro-sama" said smiling ear to ear, Matsumoto

"Do not look me with those pervert eyes Matsumoto"

"Oooohh! But Master! You DID bring a young lady… A young, pretty lady"

"Shut up, now go and give her the maid uniform, if you can be so nice"

"Yes, come this way" taking Karin's hand

"Ah.. Yes"

Matsumoto guided Karin, they enter a pretty little room, where Matsumoto sleep in. Matsumoto took Karin and help her into the bath, then she dried her putting her the uniform, it was a short black and white dress, that stop in her mid thigh showing her long and silky legs, the dress was very pretty, the only things that Karin didn't like was that she need to use high heels, which were very tiring, and that the top part of the dress showed a little too much of her actually big breasts

"Oh my… You look very pretty, Karin-san" said happy Matsumoto

"… Thanks" said blushing

They got out of the room and went upstairs and stopped right at Hitsugaya's door.

"Karin-san be prepared, young master's room is a little messy"

"Okay, I can deal with it"

Matsumoto went her way, and Karin knocked the door.

"Who is it?" said a voice inside

"I-it's Karin, Hitsugya-sama"

"You may come in"

"Okay, thank you"

She enter for her luck, only the bed was messy, so she went immediately and fix it, Hitsugaya let her do her work and sit down on a chair near a little coffee table just reading. The room was quite, Hitsugaya took a moment to see how good was the bed going, and glimpsed because of the little of the dress, Karin's panties, they were red with little black polka dots, and her ass was toned and sexy, he blushed a little, then went to her and grabbed one of her back cheeks, causing her to jump and scream a little.

"H-hitsugaya-sama, p-please don't do tha- aahh!"

Hitsugaya was touching her pussy already, but through the panties.

"You say that Karin, but your body says another thing" said Hitsugaya whispering in a sexy way in Karin's ear

"I-I just fixed the bed…"

"Let's unfix it together then" said even sexier

"I thought you said you wouldn't have sex with me… Ahh" Karin said trying not to moan louder, it was weird, she would normally stop him, but it felt too good to be just his fingers, but she still was scared, she hoped that he would actually wait until she was more comfortable with him.

"P-please Hitsugaya-sama…aaahh… S-stop"

"..!" Toushiro then realized that what he was doing was wrong, he could feel how scared she was getting, she was technically still a kid, but something in him wanted her really bad.

"Sorry" he apologized

"…." Karin was blushing like hell.

"Please get out now… You look way to hot for me to stand it, if you don't go now I don't know what I do you" said looking away with angry eyes.

"No"

"What?! Get out. That's and order!"

"No, try to compose yourself Toushiro, all you felt was a man desire… I understand that… And it felt good, so it's not totally your fault I could have stop you…" said angry and blushing

"You are too cute to be true… Who was your past master?"

"Why that question now?" said a little pissed

"I want to know who it is, and know what he did to you to not commit those mistakes, because I can't control myself"

"… Why you care? You could just fuck me, I'm your maid, your slave"

"Yes you are mine and only mine, but you are still a human being… And a girl, I just want to treat you as one… But the thing yes your mine, but you are not a fuck subject"

"… Thank you" said blushing even more.

"So tell me…. Who was it?"

"….. It's a lord"

"…."

"And it was that man trying to compete with you for buying me, that light blue haired…"

"…I see… His name is?"

"Lord Grimmjow Jaegerjacks"

Toushiro knew that guy, he was sick and violent…. For some reason Hitsugaya's anger rise, now that he knew who was to take Karin's first time in such ugly way…. Everything was making sense now….

"Tell me more, Karin"

"…. He is not human"

-END-

Hehehehe I'll leave there for you to think what fantastic creature would I put Grimmjow as… And by any chance who can tell me why I put Grimmjaw as the bad guy…. And Grimmjow it's like 32 years old, Karin is half his age… This is important in the story so remember it :DD So you know any idea or constructive critic I nicely accept it :33


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone! I know this update is a little late than the other one but, my school is putting me too much work D: but in this chapter there is some naughty play ((A LITTLE LEMON)) between Karin and Toushiro hehe.

So enjoy! (:

CHAPTER 3

"… He's not human".

"What do you mean by that?" Asked confused Toushiro

"Just that… He is NOT a human being"

"So what the hell is he then?"

"By what I understood…. He is a demon"

"Well he looks pretty human to me! When he bought me, at the beginning he just was very demanding, but he didn't try anything, then one day… He just entered my room… And…" Karin had very sad eyes and was trembling; those memories are the black spot of her life.

Toushiro looked how bad Karin was feeling, he didn't think, he just hug her tightly, he felt her warm, smelled her fragrance, and realized how fragile she was, but how strong she was for continuing her life.

"H-hitsugaya-sama…" Karin was blushing; he looked tall and slim, but had actually very strong arms.

"… Sorry" putting some distance between them.

"N-no it's just that I wasn't expecting that" said blushing.

"Karin… And why would he want to buy you again? No, wait the real question is… How did you escape from him?

"Firstly… I run away thanks to a man called Urahara Kisuke, I actually need to know where he is… I know he ran away too… And I actually think that maybe Grimmjaw needed me for something he wanted… But I'm not that sure… I never knew what he really wanted…"

"I'm very concern about this… Another question" said Toushiro with a very serious face

"Yes?"

"Do you remember something about your childhood..? I mean maybe something of it is important"

"… I don't… The only thing I remember from my childhood is my name… Karin, that's all"

"Karin… Maybe I need to do some research"

"Why?"

"Karin is a legendary name… The only woman who can be called like that in our mythology is… The virgin with the pure blood… Or that's what the legend says"

"… Do you think I'm a princess or something?" Said Karin amused

"… No… well, we are not sure…"

"… Okay now I think you are being absurd"

"Hey! It's just a hypothesis…. But let's make research in everything and in every aspect of history… And you are going to help me"

"I-i… mmm… I can't"

"Why?!"

"… I… I don't know…. How… to read" said Karin very embarrassed

"… Karin… that's okay I'll help you" said smiling warmly at her.

"Help me?"

"Tomorrow I will help you in learning how to read"

"T-that's not necessary!"

"Yes it is Karin…"

"I-if you say so… I accept"

"Karin…?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor for tonight?"

"Y-yes?" said blushing even more.

"C-can I … Emmm… can you… sleep with me tonight? And I mean sleep! Not sex"

"!"

"So?"

"O-okay…"

With that Karin went and excused herself for more work with Matsumoto, she teach Karin where her room was and everything about how the things worked in the mansion, Karin was a fast learner so she did everything perfectly, but still she couldn't stop thinking about sleeping with Hitsugaya… In some way she wanted to him to touch her that night… since that afternoon when he touched her… She was very horny… And she knew she need to touch herself to be relaxed in the night.

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Yes? Karin-chan"

"Can I go to my room for something?"

"Okay! Actually you can go and take a little break, we have finish for now, I'll call for you when we are about to have dinner… Okay?"

"Yes, thank you" Said Karin bowing and leaving to her room. "If I remember this is my room… Ah yes it is!" she entered fast and sit in the bed, she then put her hand in her pussy, and felt how wet she was, she couldn't help but start touching herself, it felt good, really good… And without knowing she was thinking about Hitsugaya… "Aaaahh… Hitsugaya-samaa…"

Some other place in the mansion.

"Matsumoto!" called Toushiro

"AH! Yes, young master?"

"Where's Karin? I need her for something"

"She's at her room"

"Where's her room?"

"Second floor, left wing, down that same hallway"

"Okay, thanks"

Hitsugaya rushed to Karin's room, when he finally reached her room, he found her door a little open, and saw what she was doing… She looked very sexy touching herself

"So you are a naughty girl, huh, Karin?" Toushiro thought, but he as a man couldn't help it, he was getting very turned on just watching her.

"Aaaahhh… Aaaahh.." was moaning Karin.

Hitsugaya wanted to teas her so he entered the room…

"YAH! Hitsugaya-sama!" said Karin more embarrassed as she has ever been.

"Oh no… Please do continue… I liked very much what I was watching" said in a very teasing way.

"Hitsugaya-sama…"

"… Continue Karin… I order you to do it…"

"Please don't teas me like this…"

"Well… Let me help you then" said Toushiro coming her way.

"Eh? Wha-! Aaaahh!" shout Karin.

Now Toushiro was between her legs, right at her pussy, and took off her panties… He looked and her pink and perfectly shaved pussy.

"… Karin…" said he, and start liking her.

"Aaaahh… No… Aaaahh… S-stop Hitsugaya-sama"

"Do you really want me to stop, Karin?" said teasing her clit.

"Aaaah! Yaahh! NO! I want… I want more"

"Okay then.." And with that Hitsugaya start liking even more, touching her clit, with time he put inside his tongue.

"Aaahh… aaahh… no… aahhh… no… I'm about to…!" said Karin arching her back in a show of pleasure.

Toushiro didn't stop, she tasted too good. He wanted more of her flavor… Every moan was innocent and too freaking sexy, he just couldn't stop, just liking her like that was enough pleasure for the both…

"Aaaahh! Aaaahh! Hitsugaya-sama!" Karin was graping her hands in Toushiro's white hair." Please! Don't stop! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" and with that Karin came and had the most satisfactory orgasm she had ever have.

"How did that feel, Karin?" said liking his lips in pleasure.

"… I-it felt good" said Karin covering her face with her hands.

"You are just too cute"

"S-shut up… Why you like teasing me so much?" said a little tsundere.

"Because you look cute when you are angry"

"S-shut up…"

Hitsugaya went to her face and kissed her cheek softly, making Karin to blush like hell. In the distance they heard Matsumoto calling for them to go and eat.

"Oh but I'm full now…" said Toushiro looking at Karin in a very sexy way.

"Seriously! S-shut it!" said blushing even more.

-END of Chapter 3-

So what do you think? :D I liked this chapter, but you already know If you have any constructive critic just send me a private message (:


End file.
